The Cursed Shard
Treasure hunter, Menth Paul has a problem... Ever since he picked up an odd crystal shard, bad things have been happening to him, all he wants to do is get rid of the shard and go home. He can't afford the ticket home, but is willing to sell you the crystal shard to afford the ticket. Are you willing to buy this crystal shard that has brought him such bad luck? Level: 75 Rewards: *100,005 XP *Microsensory Mesh Gloves Part I Inside the Cantina area of the Mensix Mining Facility you'll find Menth Paul at /way 385 -1155. Menth has had a run of bad luck ever since he found a crystal shard. He has lost everything except the shard, and will offer to sell it to you for 1000 credits so he can afford a ticket home. After accepting the shard, you'll get a popup, saying this: :As soon as you take the shard in your hand, you get the feeling that you made the wrong decision accepting it. Not really sure what to do with it, you put it away for now. Maybe it will become useful later. Head to /waypoint -963 -1589, you'll get another popup, this time the crystal is emitting a piercing noise. Once it goes silent, you'll be attacked by three CL70 Tulrus. Once they're dispatched (or you've got away from them) you'll get another popup implying the crystal called them. Now head to /waypoint -375 1814, where your backpack will become warm, indicating another attack. This time it's a pair of Elite, CL80 Smoldering Lava Fleas. Your best bet here is to run as far and as fast as you can, preferably to the southeast, or just let them kill you and clone back to the mining facility to avoid the long return trip (this works nicely if you plan to take option B below). The next time your crystal tells you to do something, something seems to happen about five to ten minutes later wherever you are. /way purple -963 -1589 I; /way purple -375 1814 II; Part II Solution A - Destroy the Crystal After escaping the fleas, wait a few mintues and the shard will again spring to life, and gleefully prods you to keep going. Reaching the center of the bridge at /way 34 1334, you toss the shard into the lava. As it's disappearing into the floe, you hear it one last time, very happy to be destroyed and set free. Finally a pair of Microsensory Mesh Gloves are added to your inventory. Solution B - Convince Uggo to take the Crystal from you After escaping the fleas, wait a few mintues and the shard will again spring to life, and gleefully prods you to keep going. Instead of throwing the shard into the lava, you can avoid the trip and go back to Mensix Mining Facility and convince Uggo (/Way 383, -1168 purple) to take the crystal. Inform him that the shard will make food and water, only at night. You are very happy to rid yourself of the crystal. Finally a pair of Microsensory Mesh Gloves are added to your inventory. The Microsensory Mesh Gloves grant you the Healer's Touch buff, adding +20 Agility and Stamina. Category:Mustafar quests